


Make it better

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Make it better

Nobody cares, nobody minds  
No one wanna know  
Oh hear or see  
Living their lives  
Trying pretend  
Thom they're wanna be  
Peace is a fake  
There is a false   
Is this a real world?  
People, what's wrong?  
Try look around,  
The hell is going on?!  
No one can change  
A world by himself,  
but no one really need to.  
Lets just stand up  
Together we can stop  
Ruining our world.

you can not tell but nobody's listen anyway  
you can't stand up but please do not push my hand away  
I wanna try be one of those who are really care  
help you stand up to help you live and stay  
nothing is done before someone just do it right  
no need to stay home being alone   
there's the world I wanna share  
stand up and fight to get our rights  
politicians can't shut us down  
don't want be mute, don't wanna eat the shit they give  
stand up, look around  
there is the world to safe and live


End file.
